1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a towed agricultural implement frame having a ramp mounted to the draw bar for raising forwardly folded wing frame sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Towed agricultural implement frames are used to support seeding implements, chemical application implements and cultivating implements. Typically these frames have a transversely extending working configuration and a longitudinally extending transport configuration. In recent years the working width of these frames has been increasing to allow the farmer to cover more area with a single pass. It is important that the frame sections flex, with respect to one another, at least to a limited degree, so they can better follow ground contours. In the transport configuration the frame sections are aligned along a longitudinal axis that is parallel to the draw bar axis. This narrower transport configuration facilitates transport of the frame from one field to another.
One design for these frames is the front fold frame. A front fold frame is provided with right and left wing sections that fold forwardly about a vertical pivot. These wing sections are then raised by hydraulic cylinders and latched to each other and/or the draw bar during transport. Front fold frames may or may not be provided with a center frame section on which is mounted an agricultural implement.
A towed agricultural implement frame having a transversely extending working configuration and a longitudinally extending transport configuration, comprises a main frame and right and left wing frame sections that are coupled to one another by right and left pivot frames. The pivot frames are pivotally coupled to the main frame by right and left vertical pivots and to the wing frame sections by right and left horizontal pivots. The wing frame sections can be folded forwardly by right and left folding hydraulic cylinders. As the wing sections are folded forwardly towards the main frame draw bar, right and left rollers on the outermost ends of the wing frame sections engage right and left ramps mounted on the draw bar. Further retraction of the folding hydraulic cylinders lifts the outermost ends of the wing sections by moving the rollers up the ramps. Lift hydraulic cylinders located between the main frame and a wheel frame raise the main frame. As the main frame is lifted, the right and left pivot frames lift the innermost ends of the right and left wing frame sections.